Not Wanting to Leave
by Word Life 316
Summary: Danny is diaginosed with a brain tumor with 3 months left to live, but does fate come in and help DxS
1. Discovery

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 1: Discovery

By Word Life 316

Danny groaned in pain as he lay on his bed rubbing his head, it had been throbbing for the last few days. He thought it was just a headache from staring at the computer screen for hours on end.

His mother however was more concerned that it was more serious "Come on Danny we're going to the doctors" said his mom

"Mom I'm fine I just need rest" said Danny

"You said that 2 days ago" said his mum as he grabbed his hand and led him to the doctors.

There they took x-rays of Danny's head even though he thought they were completely unnecessary, about an hour later they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the results.

The doctor came in "So doc nothing more than a headache I guess" said Danny confidently.

The doctor sat down "Daniel I don't know how to tell you this but you have a brain tumour"

Danny felt his blood turn cold "A...A tumour" he said hoping he misheard

"Yes and I'm afraid it's malignant you probably have only 3 months to live" and at that moment Danny could have sworn time stood still


	2. Admitting

I'm completely shocked at the out pour of response, I've received 8 reviews in less than 12 hours with a majority demanding an update and in response to the length of the first chapter it seemed longer when I wrote it down in my notebook

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 2: Admitting

By Word Life 316

"3 MONTHS!"

Danny was in his room with his friends Tucker and Sam and he had just told them the terrible news.

"You can't be dying, the doctor must have made a mistake, I DEMAND A SECOND OPINION!" yelled Sam as tears fell like mad down her cheeks, Danny then held her in his arms.

"Tell me it's not true, please just tell me it's not true" said Sam as she continued to cry, all he could say was

"It's true"

"I can't believe this is the last summer vacation will have together" said Tucker

Danny and Sam released from their hug as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Well I guess we have to make this best summer ever then" said Sam trying to act cheerful, she then grabbed his hand and ran out of the room with Tucker in quick pursuit, they ran out the front door passing Danny's parents in the kitchen on the way.

"That's my boy" said Maddie "One day your holding your holding him in your arms the next you find out he has 3 months to live" she then broke down and started to cry with her head on the kitchen table with Jack trying to comfort her

Danny, Sam and Tucker however spent the rest of day having fun, they went swimming in the creek, bike riding in the park and just basically enjoying each other's company.

By the time they got back to Danny's place the sun had started to set

"Well I gotta go" said Tucker "Let's go see a movie tomorrow alright"

"Sure" said Danny as he and Sam headed inside and Tucker headed down the street.

"Hey Danny, dinner will be ready shortly" said Maddie

"I'm not really hungry but save some for later alright" Danny said as he and Sam headed to his room

"O.K. Dear" she replied she couldn't really blame him after what happened today who could eat?

Danny and Sam sat on his bed "I still can't believe in 3 months you'll be gone" Sam said trying to fight back tears.

"Not to mention all the things I'm going to miss; senior prom, graduation, marriage, kids, growing old" with that he started to cry, Sam wrapped her arms around him and started rocking him gently back and forth as he cried into her chest, she loosened her grip on him so they could look at each other, their starred into each other's eyes and their lips meet in a passionate kiss no words were needed they already knew what was in each others hearts.

Danny the laid Sam down on the bed "Are you sure" said Danny starring into his lovers eyes.

She only replied with a nod

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Realization

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 3: Realization

By Word Life 316

Sam rested her head on Danny's chest as the blanket barely covered their naked bodies.

She then looked up at him and gave him a kiss "I love you" he said in a soft whisper which brought tears to her eyes

"What's wrong" he asked concerned

"I don't know, I'm happy that we're finally together but I'm sad that in 3 months I'll never be able to hold you again" she replied

Danny wrapped his arms around her as she started to cry "It's okay...it's going to be okay" he whispered

-2 Weeks Later-

Sam sat on her bathroom floor hoping that the piece of paper turned pink, ever since her and Danny had made love she had been feeling nauseous at first she thought it was a stomach flu but even a stomach flu doesn't last this long, and then it happened the paper in the small cup turned blue, her fears had been answered.

She was pregnant with Danny's child.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Confession

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 4: Confession

By Word Life 316

Danny was trying to comprehend what Sam had just told him

"You're pregnant"

She slowly nodded as they sat alone in his room

"Have you told your parents yet" he asked

"Why should I, it's not like they care about me and their barely never around anyway" she said "I guess I'd better get going you probably don't want anything to do with me anymore"

She was just about to leave when she felt Danny grab her and wrap his arms around her.

"I could never hate you Sam" he whispered into her ear "and this child I consider it a blessing, cause once I'm gone you'll at least have something to remember me and if I wasn't on my death bed I would do the right thing and marry you"

"Danny" she said softly as tears started to fall from her eyes as he held her in his arms.

"Will tell my parents and ask for you to move in with us, they're very understanding and caring people so I know they won't refuse" Danny explained as he looked into her eyes.

"I'd like that a lot" Sam replied

"Oh and one more thing" asked Danny "I know I won't be around to see the birth of our child but when he or she ask who their father was what are you going to say?"

Sam smiled "I'll say he was the most bravest, careless, handsomest most heroic man I ever knew"

"That pretty much sums it up...but make sure you say handsomest"

They both started to laugh "I will" said Sam

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Another Discovery

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 5: Another Discovery

By Word Life 316

It had been almost 3 months since Danny had learned of his demise, Sam had since moved in with them, his parents, like Danny had said were very understanding and welcomed her with open arms and every night she fell asleep in Danny's arms in his bed.

About a week before the 3 month mark Danny went back to the doctors for some tests.

Dr Lance was now in the X-ray room reviewing the tests.

"Uh Doctor Sanders I think you may want to take a look at this" Dr Lance asked the chief of medicine.

"What is it son" Dr Sanders asked

"Well this is Mr Fenton's x-ray from 3 months ago" he said as he placed it on the projector (Or whatever it's called)

"...and this is one taken last week"

"Are you sure that's Mr. Fenton's, Dr Lane/"

"I'm positive"

"This can't be right, the tumour...it's gone"

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Relieved

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 6: Relieved

By Word Life 316

"What do you mean it's gone!" asked Danny as he, his family and Sam sat in Dr. Lance's office

"It's gone, vanished it's no more" explained Dr Lance

"But are you sure it was there to begin with" asked Maddie.

"We were absolutely sure we didn't make a mistake"

"So what does this mean" Danny asked with hope in his eyes.

"It means your going to live" said Dr Lane with a smile

All of Danny's family started cheering as they all hugged him

"Never in my years has anything like this happened" said Dr. Lance as the family calmed down and got back in there seats "You must have an angel up there"

"Oh I have an angel" said Danny "but it's not up there" he looked at Sam who started blushing

The entire room went "AWWWWWWW!" and then started laughing

"That has got to be the most cheesiest thing you've ever said to me" said Sam

"You know you loved it" said Danny grinning

TO BE CONTINUED

I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed my stories over 30 reviewed in about 48 hours


	7. Answers

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 7: Answers

By Word Life 316

Sam couldn't sleep that night, she was happy that Danny was going to live but something just didn't add up.

"Danny, Danny are you awake" Sam said as she gently nudged him

"You can't sleep too" said Danny as they sat up in the bed.

"I mean I'm happy that I'm going to live but that tumour was malignant and malignant tumors just don't dissapear and I'm just wondering what happened to it"

As soon as Danny said that a blinding light filled the room, Danny and Sam squinted to see a figure appearing in it when their eyes adjusted too the light they saw it was a beautiful women dressed in white robes.

"Who..who are you" asked Danny

"I'm the Angel of Love and I am the answer to your question"

"You cured Danny, but why?" Sam asked

"Because I couldn't stand back and see a love this pure be broken up because of a pending death"

"How can I ever thank you" said Danny

"Just take care of each other and love each other as well as your offspring" and with that she was gone

"I guess it was our love that saved you" Sam said, as she was going to go kiss him Danny stopped her

"Not just yet theres something I want to do first" Danny said as they sat on the edge of the bed

"Remeber when you first told me you were pregnant I said if I wasn't on my death bed I would do the right thing"

"Yeah"

"Well..." he started as he held her hand "...I meant it"

He took her hand and got down on one knee in front of her "Sam, will you marry me?"

Tears started to fall from Sam's eyes as she wrapped her arms around him "Yes I will"

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Endings

Not Wanting to Leave

Part 8: Endings

By Word Life 316

Danny's parents were thrilled to hear about the engagment in fact Danny almost was suffocated by his father hugging him, they all decided it would be best to have the wedding after the birth of the bady, and 6 months later it happened, Danny and Sam gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and gave her the name that just seemed right.

Angel

-4 MONTHS LATER-

"So are you nervous" asked Danny's best man Tucker

"I think being nervous is an understatement, I'm almost on the brink of ruining these pants" said Danny

Just then the great hall echoed with the sound of the organ as the doors opened to reveal a sight that Danny thought was to beautiful to be real as Sam walked down the aisle in her elegant white dress with her maid of honour Jazz following behind her

"Woah" said Tucker "Who would of thought that Sam would wear white"

As Sam got closer to Danny she saw Angel in the arms of her grandmother who was crying tears of happiness.

Sam finally reached Danny and held his hand "You look wonderful" was all he could say.

"We're gathered here today to see the joining of Daniel Jack Fenton and Samantha Marie Manson, Daniel do you take Samantha as your lawful wedded wife"

"I do"

"And do you Samantha take Daniel to be your lawful wedded husband"

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

Danny pulled up the veil to look at the sparkling purple eyes of the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with and when they kissed the church filled with applause and cheering

As they kissed the Angel of Love looked down from high above the church and smiled "My work here is done" and she was gone

THE END

Thanks for the reviews everyone


End file.
